A Little Spongey Story
by The Diabolical Plankton
Summary: Spongebob pays a visit at Grandma's house. She tells him about the time he lost his tooth for the first time.
1. The Story

A LITTLE SPONGEY STORY  
  
"Time for another wonderful visit at Grandma's house," said a square and yellow Spongebob. He was getting ready to leave. All he had to do was to put on his socks and shoes, and then he would be ready to go. Spongebob was tying his shoelaces when he finally said, "I'm ready, Gary. I left some food in the kitchen for when you get hungry."  
  
"Meow," the snail replied with his usual response. "I'm off! See ya later, Gary," said Spongebob with a wave.  
  
When Spongebob got there, he saw his grandma outside waiting for him. "Grandma!" Spongebob yelled. He ran over to hug her. "I'm glad you're back, Spongebob," she said. "Would you like some cookies?"  
  
"Oh, yes, please!" said Spongebob excitedly. She handed him some cookies and went over to her rocking chair to sit down. Spongebob followed and sat down on the floor across from her. She looked at Spongebob eating his cookies and smiled. "Let's see, now. What story should I tell you this time?" she asked with a questioned look on her face. Spongebob stopped his chewing to think. "Ooh! Ooh! I know! I know!" he finally said after a while. "Can I hear about the day I lost my first tooth?"  
  
"All righty, then, I'll tell you that story." Spongebob lied down on his stomach with his legs in the air. He gave her his full attention.  
  
Spongebob woke up and got dressed for school. "Good morning, Gary," he said. "Meow," said Gary. He looked small. Gary was a baby snail. Spongebob was young, too. He was only seven years old.  
  
"Time for breakfast, Spongebob!" called Mrs. Squarepants. Spongebob came down. "Good morning, Mommy."  
  
"Good morning, Spongebob," said Mrs. Squarepants. "I fixed you your favorite cereal."  
  
"Kelpo?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Yeah!" Spongebob sat down at the table. Mrs. Squarepants handed him some cereal.  
  
Mr. Squarepants came rushing down the stairs. "I have to leave, now. I'm late for work."  
  
"Good-bye, Dear."  
  
"Good-bye, Honey. Good-bye, Spongebob."  
  
"Good-bye, Daddy." He kissed his wife on the cheek and hugged Spongebob. Then he left for work.  
  
Spongebob had finished his breakfast. "Time to go!" said Mrs. Squarepants. She was waiting in the boat. Spongebob hopped out of his chair, grabbed his lunchbox, and ran out the door. "I'm ready!!" he called back. Spongebob jumped into the boat. Then they took off for school.  
  
Mrs. Squarepants parked in the school parking lot. They got out of the boat to walk Spongebob to his classroom. "Don't forget: Grandma is going to pick you up today."  
  
"Hooray!"  
  
"Be sure to obey the teacher."  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
"Have a nice day. I love you."  
  
"I love you, too, Mommy. Bye-bye."  
  
"Bye-bye."  
  
Spongebob went into the classroom. "Good Morning, Mrs. Puff."  
  
"Oh. Hi, Spongebob," she said. "I was hoping you would be absent today."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. Spongebob, we are doing activity time right now. You can paint, play with the blocks, or other things if you like."  
  
"Okay. I think I'll go play with the blocks." On his way over, he met Squidward. He was painting a picture of himself. "Hi, Squidward."  
  
"Go away!"  
  
"Squidward!" It was Mrs. Puff. She heard Squidward's remark. "That's no way to talk to someone."  
  
"That's okay, Mrs. Puff. That's Squidward's way of saying 'hi' to me," said Spongebob. He started to walk over to the blocks, but on his way over, he accidentally knocked over some paint. "Oops," said Spongebob. The paint spilt all over Squidward's painting. Even worse, it spilt all over Mrs. Puff. "Spongebob!" yelled Squidward. "Sorry," replied the scared sponge. Squidward was very mad and was about to yell at him. "Squidward, Spongebob didn't mean to ruin your painting. It was just an accident," said Mrs. Puff. She wiped off the paint on her. "Spongebob, why don't you go on over to the blocks now." She was now helping Squidward who was crying at this point. "I'm really sorry," said Spongebob.  
  
Spongebob went over to the blocks. Patrick was there. He was working on a tower. "Hi, Patrick."  
  
"Hi, Spongebob. Want to help me build a castle? I need help reaching the top."  
  
"Sure." He ran over to his best friend Patrick. He needed to put one more block on the top to finish the tower. "...But I can't reach the top," he explained. "Maybe I can climb onto your shoulders. Then we would be able to reach the top," suggested Spongebob. "Okay," said Patrick.  
  
Spongebob climbed on top of Patrick. It was hard to do because he had a block in one hand. Once Spongebob got onto his shoulders, Patrick grabbed Spongebob's shoes. Then they took a few seconds to balance themselves. Spongebob reached as far as he could and put the last block on. "Hooray! You did it, Spongebob!" cheered Patrick. He threw his hands up in the air. Spongebob was about to fall, so without thinking he jumped onto the tower to keep from falling off Patrick. "Uh, Patrick? I can't get down." He started to get scared. The tower seemed to sway back and forth.  
  
"Mrs. Puff! Help!" whined Spongebob. Mrs. Puff suddenly looked up. She saw the falling tower and the poor little sponge on top of it. "Don't worry, I'll catch you! Just don't move!" she said, trying to comfort Spongebob. Mrs. Puff came running over to Spongebob. She had her hands out, ready to catch him. She got there just in time. The tower came crashing on top of Mrs. Puff. Blocks went flying everywhere.  
  
The blocks stopped falling. Mrs. Puff was lying on the floor. Spongebob was on top of her sitting up. He was smiling, but his smile only showed one tooth. The other one was between his legs. "Mrs. Pupp, I lost a tooph!" exclaimed Spongebob. Mrs. Puff got up with one hand rubbing her forehead. "Now the tooth fairy can give you a prize."  
  
"The tooth fairy?"  
  
"Uh-hu, at bedtime you put your tooth under your pillow. Then when you're asleep, the tooth fairy comes and turns it into a prize. I got a quarter," said Patrick. "See?" Patrick held out a quarter and smiled, showing a missing tooth. All the kids that were around them were amazed. "Wow!" said Spongebob, wide-eyed. "A whole quarter. You could by a tracker with that, or a bouncy ball. Yeah! That's what I want: a bouncy ball." Spongebob got excited. "Is it bedtime yet?"  
  
"No. Right now it's lunch time," said Mrs. Puff. The children got in line to go to lunch. Once they were gone, Mrs. Puff sighed. "I'm switching to boating school."  
  
Spongebob took a bite of his sandwich. "Owe!" cried Spongebob. "It hurts when I eat." Patrick had his mouth wide open. "How could eating possibly hurt?"  
  
"I don't know. It just does. I don't feel like eating." Spongebob pushed his food away. "I'm not hungry anyways." He put his elbow on the table and his cheek in his hand. He grabbed his juice and started drinking it. "Well, then," said Patrick," can I have your food?"  
  
"Sure." Patrick grabbed his food and gobbled it up.  
  
Squidward was sitting across from Spongebob and Patrick. He didn't like them, but he didn't have anyone else to sit with. Squidward was trying to read a book, even though he didn't know how to read yet, but he couldn't concentrate on it. He peered over his book and saw Spongebob. He snickered. He was glad to see Spongebob actually in pain. "Poor Spongebob," he teased quietly. 


	2. Grandma Pick Up

After school was over Grandma picked him up. Spongebob told her what all he did that day. He told her about the tower, the tooth, and how he couldn't eat. "Wow, your first tooth to come out. I guess you won't want any cookies."  
  
"No, of course I want some cookies."  
  
"But you said it hurts when you eat."  
  
"Not when I eat cookies."  
  
"Oh, okay," she laughed.  
  
When they got home, Grandma Squarepants gave him some cookies. "Now, what story would you like me to tell you?" Spongebob ran over to the bookshelf. When he came back, he was carrying a red book. "'Goldyfish and the Three Seabears'; that's a nice story. Okay. Once upon a time..."  
  
After a couple of minutes, Spongebob had fallen asleep Grandma Squarepants paused to look down after she herd a faint snore. She picked him up and put him in the spare bed. Then she spread the covers over him. "Have a nice nap, my little sponge," she said as she flipped the lights off. A tiny creek was herd as she closed the door on her way out.  
  
Spongebob jumped put of bed to see what was happening as soon as he woke up. He quietly poked his head into the kitchen. "There's Mommy," he said to himself. "But I don't want to leave yet."  
  
"Hu, did I hear someone?" asked Mrs. Squarepants. She turned around to se the doorway. "Mommy, I don't want to leave yet." Spongebob came out of hiding. "Don't you want to go home and play with Squidward and Patrick?" Spongebob stood there for a moment, staring at them. "By, Grandma."  
  
"Wait just a minute. I have to talk to Grandma," said Mrs. Squarepants. "Why don't you go watch 'Mermaidman and Barnacleboy'?" suggested Grandma Squarepants. "Okay," said Spongebob.  
  
Spongebob ran into the den. That was where the television was. He turned in the T.V. The sponge was just in time for the show. "I can't get enough of those super heroes," said Spongebob. After watching his most favorite show in the world, it was time for him to go.  
  
Mrs. Squarepants drove up to the house and parked the boat. Spongebob looked out the window. Patrick and Squidward were standing outside the door, waiting to greet him. At least, Patrick was waiting to greet him. Squidward was forced to see him. "Hi, Spongebob," greeted Patrick. "Hi, Patrick. Hi, Squidward."  
  
"Whatever," mumbled Squidward. He had his arms crossed and was looking up at the sky. "Hey Patrick, Did you see today's episode of 'Mermaidman and Barnacleboy'?" asked Spongebob. "No," said Patrick, "What happened?"  
  
"The Atomic Flounder caught Barnacleboy and Mermaidman used the raging whorl pool to save him."  
  
"Wow," said Squidward sarcastically.  
  
Just then, Mrs. Squarepants came in. "Why don't you all go outside and play a game?" she asked. "Okay," said Spongebob. He ran outside with Patrick following. Squidward didn't move. "Aren't you going to play with Spongebob and Patrick?" questioned Mrs. Squarepants. "I'd love to play with them," lied Squidward, "but I... have... uh sensitive skin. The sun will burn it."  
  
"The sun won't burn your skin," laughed Mrs. Squarepants. "Now, go outside."  
  
"But I..." she didn't give him a chance to say anything else. She lightly shoved him out the door. "What took you so long, Squidward?" asked Patrick. "I had to go to the bathroom."  
  
"You sure do have to go to the bathroom a lot. So, what game should we play?" asked Spongebob. "I don't know. What do you think, Squidward?" Squidward gave a sigh and rolled his eyes. Then a great idea popped into his head. A sly smile formed on his face. "Let's play 'hide and don't seek'. I'll be it."  
  
"Okay!" they said. "I'll cover my eyes and count to ten. You guys go hide," said Squidward. He put his head against his arms on the tree. "1, 2, 3..."  
  
"Quick, Patrick. Let's climb the tree," said Spongebob. They quietly ran up the tree. "7, 8, 9, 10. Ready or not here I don't come!" hollered Squidward.  
  
Patrick giggled. "Shhh, Patrick! We don't want Squidward to find us," whispered Spongebob. Squidward didn't try to find them. He just laid on his back under the tree with his arms under his head. The octopus breathed in the fresh water and smiled. "Owe!"  
  
"What was that?" said Squidward to himself. Reluctantly, he opened one eye and saw Spongebob and Patrick up in the tree. "Oh, great. I found you," sighed Squidward. "Spongebob, why did you give away our hiding spot?" asked Patrick. "I'm sorry Patrick," apologized Spongebob. "I didn't mean to. The place where my tooth was started to hurt again."  
  
"You should be apologizing to me," muttered Squidward. "Okey dokey, Squidward. I'm sorry," said Spongebob.  
  
"Patrick, Squidward, time to go home!" yelled Mrs. Squarepants from inside. When Patrick and Spongebob herd this they frowned, but when Squidward herd it he perked up and shouted," Hooray!" Then he said as fast as he could," I had fun today. We should do this some other time. See 'ya later, Spongebob."  
  
"By, Squidward. By, Patrick. See you soon."  
  
"I hope not."  
  
"But I don't want to go!" cried Patrick. Squidward was pulling him towards the house. "Come on, Patrick,' grunted Squidward. "I can't leave until you do."  
  
"Good by, ya'll," said Spongebob, waving his hand.  
  
Spongebob went inside to play with Gary. "Try to get the ball, Gary," he teased. He dangled a little fuzzy ball over Gary. It was within his reach, but Gary didn't go for it. Eventually, he went over to his food dish to eat his dinner. "That reminds me: It's all most dinner time and I still haven't told Mommy about my tooth," said Spongebob to himself.  
  
Just then, Mr. Squarepants came in from work. "Hi, Daddy!" Spongebob jumped up, ran over to his dad, and hugged him. "Hi, Spongebob," said Mr. Squarepants. "Hi, Sweetie."  
  
"Hi, Honey. How was your day?" asked Mrs. Squarepants. "Oh, it was the usual." he answered. "Does anybody want to know how my day was?" asked Spongebob. "Sure," said Mr. Squarepants. Spongebob held out his tooth and smiled. "Wow! You lost your tooth," he stated. Spongebob gave them a puzzled look. "It's not lost. It's right here."  
  
"No, sweetie. It means that that is your first tooth to come out."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Are you ready to eat?"  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"Where do you want to eat?"  
  
"The Krusty Krab?"  
  
"Okay, the Krusty Krab it is."  
  
"Yippee!" Then they left to eat.  
  
They ordered their food and took their seat. While they were waiting, Mr. And Mrs. Squarepants started a conversation. As usual, Spongebob couldn't understand a word they were saying, so he snuck away.  
  
Spongebob was walking around the restaurant looking at every thing around him. He was too awe by the surroundings to notice where he was going. Oh, sure, he had been there plenty of times, but he just couldn't get over the place. He saw many people eating their Krabby Patties. Also, there was the cash register. Spongebob loved the dingy shaped counter. He would wait in line just to be able to see it wile they were placing their order.  
  
Before Spongebob realized it, he was in Mr. Krabs's office. "Who's that?" asked Mr. Krabs. Spongebob jumped out of his pants at the sound of that voice. "Is anyone there?" Mr. Krabs looked around the room. Spongebob was too small for him to see. "Plankton, is that you?" He looked over the desk. "Who's Plankton?" asked Spongebob. "Well, hello, there! Who might you be?"  
  
"I-I'm S-Spongebob. Are y-you Mr. Krabs?"  
  
"Why, yes. I am," he said. Spongebob got excited. He jumped onto Mr. Krabs, witch made his stumble backwards some. "This is the bestest place ever!"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"When I grow up, I'm going to be the greatest fry cook ever and I'm going to work here."  
  
"Well, if you're going to be the greatest fry cook ever you better start learning now."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Come with me?" Spongebob followed him into the kitchen, over to the sink. "The first and most important thing to do if you are to be a fry cook is to wash your hands." Spongebob got out his notebook and started scribbling on the paper. Mr. Krabs then showed him how to wash his hands properly. Next, they went over to the grill. He showed Spongebob how to cook the patty, when to flip it and what the ingredients are, except for the secret ingredient, of course. "What's the secret ingredient?"  
  
"If I told you that, it wouldn't be a secret anymore, now would it?"  
  
"I guess not." Spongebob had his head down, looking at his feet. They were pointed inward. "Don't worry. If you practice what I taught you and get the job, I promise you'll hear the secret ingredient for the Krabby Patty."  
  
"Aye-aye, Mr. Krabs!"  
  
"That's the spirit! Now, let's go find your parents." So Mr. Krabs took him back to his table. They had their supper and left for home.  
  
By the time they got home, it was Spongebob's bedtime. Mr. and Mrs. Squarepants were tucking Spongebob in. "You know what I'm going to buy with the quarter I'm getting?" he asked. "What's that?" questioned Mrs. Squarepants. "I'm getting a bouncy-ball."  
  
"That will be fun. Goodnight, Spongebob." She kissed him on the forehead. "Good night," answered Spongebob. "Sleep tight," said Mr. Squarepants. He hugged him. "Good night." Then Spongebob turned over and went to sleep with his tooth under his pillow. Mr. Squarepants turned off the light and closed the door.  
  
In the morning, Spongebob quickly sat up in bed and lifted his pillow. He was wide-eyed. "Wow," he said quietly. Under his pillow was not one bouncy- ball, but two bouncy-balls.  
  
"And that's all that I know about when you lost your first tooth," finished Grandma Squarepants. "You sure were cute when you were little, Spongebob." There was no response. "Spongebob?" She looked at Spongebob. He was asleep. Grandma Squarepants picked him up and out him in the spare bed. She covered him up and kissed him on the forehead. On her way out, she turned off the lights and said, "Have a nice nap, my little sponge." Then she closed the doo  
Bottom of Form 


End file.
